Shadows In The Mist
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Being Charmed is a family affair and when Phoebe's twins discover that their best friend is something other than human Its upto the Charmed Kids to find out what her secret is...The Charmed Ones are over their head this time...
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my new story and one that just wouldn't seem to get out of my head. I know the first chapter might seem a bit slow but please be patient with me i promise it will get better! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed though i can happily say i own Amy, Drake, Melina and Kate

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Shadows In The Mist

Prologue

Phoebe was annoyed. Actually she was more than annoyed she was furious. "For the last time, I told you NO!"

She yelled at her twins. She was driving them home from school. She wouldn't have had to ordinarily but a demon had totalled the car Amy and Drake shared before they could vanquish it.

To say they had been pissed off had been an understatement. They'd been pissed off enough that they had actually had to share a car never mind the fact that they now just didn't have one. Phoebe had never seen a faster vanquish from the pair of them after the car had been totalled.

So now Phoebe, or one of the Halliwell horde were picking the twins, Melinda Piper and Leo's daughter and Pandora Paige's daughter up from school. Melinda and Pandora had not been in school today though as they had been ill. So Phoebe had simply picked up the twins.

Both Amy and Drake were eighteen now and in their senior year of school. Amy and Drake were not happy with this verdict. "She deserves to know mom." Amy said trying a different way of approaching the subject. "She doesn't need to know anything." Phoebe snapped.

Drake and Amy looked at each other in the mirror. "You don't like her mom?" Drake asked his mother defensively. "It's not that son I promise it's just that the least amount of people that know about us the better." "But I'm sick of having to make excuses why she can't stay over or why I have to leave or why there are unexplained things going on in my life!" Amy said heatedly.

"Yeah mom she's our best friend! I know she'd be all right with this!" Drake said. "No!" Phoebe said again. "We've been over this! Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige don't see it as a big deal." Drake said annoyed. "That's because it's not we all just don't think it's a good idea. She's human, I won't allow it. We don't want exposure."

Phoebe knew she'd said the wrong thing when she looked in the mirror their eyes had gone from ice blue to almost purple and deep white-hot anger filled her heart. She knew for a fact it wasn't hers. "Kate wouldn't do that mom." Drake said in a quiet voice. "You don't know that." Phoebe said desperately.

How could she get them to see? Every time someone who wasn't magical had found out about their powers the whole thing had gone to hell? It wasn't that she didn't like Kate, she did. Out of all the twins friends she liked Kate best. But that didn't change the fact that she still didn't want her knowing about their secret. The Charmed Ones had worked too hard to keep themselves safe to be jeopardized again.

Phoebe knew that she was probably being stupid about thinking it would be in the hands of an eighteen year old but she couldn't help think that there was definitely something that Kate wasn't telling them. Of course there was something that Amy and Drake weren't telling her either so maybe it was best.

However the twins were failing to see it that way. "Yes I do." Amy said with conviction that shocked Phoebe. Kate hadn't actually been in San Francisco that long. She'd moved there from New York two years before but was actually English born. Her accent was still noticeable but wasn't as thick as it probably would have been.

Amy had been drawn to her almost right away though Amy or any of her family had never figured out why. But Amy knew there had to be a reason for it even if it wasn't clear right away. They'd become fast friends almost immediately and now were almost inseparable.

So having a friend as close as that Phoebe could see why Amy would want to have no secrets between them, though she hadn't realised Drake was so close to her. That having occurred to her Phoebe looked at Drake in the Mirror.

"Ok I get why Amy wants to tell Kate, and I know you're friends with her but I don't get why do you suddenly want to tell her as much as your sister. You haven't been best friends with her for as long?"

At this Amy suddenly seemed to get a violent case of the giggles and Drake went bright red.

"Mom seriously for an Empath you're crap at sensing the emotions of your own children!" She was laughing so hard that she was doubled over.

Phoebe frowned. "That's because I try not too you know that." "Yeah well I thought you might have picked up on the answer to your question even just a little bit." Amy said smiling.

"Why?" Phoebe said confused although she was pretty sure she knew what Amy was talking about now. "Because Drake isn't exactly subtle when it comes to that are you?"

Drake glared at his sister. "Shut up." He said sullenly. "You like her Drake?" Phoebe asked keeping her voice light. Drake refused to look at either his mother or his sister but his silence was answer enough.

Amy laughed. "Like? Try obsessed!" At this Drake went an even brighter red. "Amy leave your brother alone!" Phoebe said taking pity on her son. "We'll talk about this when we get home."

They were about a block from the manor when something appeared in the middle of the road and Phoebe yelled, "Oh my god!" and slammed the brakes on. The car came to a stop and Phoebe stared out the windscreen. "What the hell!" She whispered and opened the car door.

"Mom?" Amy asked as she and Drake did the same. They got out the car and stared at what they saw before them.

A girl about 5"5 with red shoulder length hair and blue eyes was stood in the middle of the road in a stand off with a guy. "I told you never to come back here again." She said with a voice of authority. "And I told you, my dear little Blue Fire that you'll never be rid of me."

The girl frowned and then said, "I won't let you get to me now return to where you came from!" Her hand shot out and the man doubled over as if he had been punched and wheezed, "I'll be watching you Fire."

"GO!" She screamed.

The Charmed Ones watched amazed as the man doubled over as if struck and screamed before he disappeared in a blaze of blue fire.

Amy watched as the fire seemed to come like a monster towards her and she pushed with her mind to freeze it but instead of freezing it kept coming and she yelped in surprise.

Both Phoebe and Drake tried to repel it using their powers. Drake with his telekinesis and Phoebe with her empathy but the fire still didn't stop.

"Oh god!" Phoebe said.

The girl seemed to hear them as when they yelled she turned round. She turned and her eyes went round. "Get Down!" She yelled running towards Phoebe and the twins. They ducked and the girl dived in front of them and put her hands up. The Blue Fire stopped as if hit by a physical wall.

Amy watched as the girl battled with the Blue Fire her teeth clenched and her eyes closed sweat appearing on her forehead.

Amy looked at Drake and together they put the force of their power behind the force field and the Fire soon disappeared leaving the girl standing limply. Phoebe stood up and spun the girl round to face her and the three Haliwell's gasped.

The girl was Kate Carter. The girl they had been having an argument over only minutes before.

She smiled as if just seeing them, Amy noticed that she didn't seem shocked at their sudden appearance, and said, "Hey guys. Why are you so shocked? Never seen something supernatural before?"

She seemed to loose a battle then because she passed out and fell into Drake's arms.

Amy looked at her mom. "Human mom? I don't think so."

Phoebe looked at her kids and then at the girl in her son's arms and after that display she could only think that her daughter was probably right.


	2. Chapter One: Truths And Lies

Hey I'm back again! This has to be the quickest update of any story i've ever done! But this plot just will not leave me alone i just hope people aren't disapointed with it.

**Disclaimer: **Charmed does not belong to me although Amy and Kate do and i'm happy to say that Drake is all mine! Yay! That kinda softens the blow a lil XD

**Reviewers:**

**Bookworm92: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update i hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the others!

**Rei248: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter its the fastest update i have ever managed so i am very proud lol hope you enjoy!

Now that said and done on with the story!

* * *

Shadows In The Mist

Chapter One: Truths and Lies

"For God's Sake. How many more times! I am not a warlock, Demon or anything else!" Kate said frustrated.

Phoebe and the twins had brought Kate back to the manor and it had taken her a good half an hour to come round now she was refusing to answer their questions and being down right evasive in others.

She looked pale and sickly but there was a determination in her eyes that told the Halliwells that they would get nothing out of her unless she damn well wanted to give it.

Amy and Drake paced the room while their mother and their aunts quizzed their best friend. Melinda and Pandora were sat on the stairs listening because they weren't meant to be involved in Charmed goings on they knew about magic and how to control their powers but they weren't allowed to vanquish or hunt yet.

Amy should have pointed it out to her mom but she really wasn't in the mood and her head was still spinning from the realisation that her best friend was also supernatural.

"Then what are you?" Piper asked gently. "Because you're not human like you lead us to believe." Kate seemed annoyed at this. "Oh that's fantastic coming from the Charmed Ones. You weren't in a rush to tell me who you were either." She looked at Amy and her eyes were burning.

"We wanted too." Amy said quietly. "Mom wouldn't let us." She nodded. Amy frowned but Kate said nothing else.

"I guessed as much." She said at last. "What you knew?" Drake asked shocked "Well yeah, bit hard not too when you have a magical signature that screams Charmed One." Drake stopped pacing. "We do?" Kate frowned and then said,

"Well yeah, you have a signature that enables good magic to find you for help but unfortunately it also means Demons can also find you. By the way you have the Underworld in upheaval right now so well done."

"Wait," Phoebe said cutting across whatever her sister was going to say. "How do you know all this if you aren't evil?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake. Why can't you just trust me!" Phoebe crossed her arms "Because if you were evil you wouldn't be telling us either."

Phoebe was suddenly hit with an insane wave of fury. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That!" Kate said between clenched teeth.

Amy and Drake stared at their friend they had never seen this side of her and Amy was reminded of how her Charmed Side had to be hidden it looked like Kate had one too. "Kate we're not saying you're evil!" Drake said desperately shooting a look at his mother.

"No Drake's right we aren't Kate we just want to know what's going on so we can help you." Piper said giving Phoebe a warning look.

"I don't need your help there is nothing you can do anyway. Besides I expected you to know what I was. I mean I have an aura of magic as well you know." "You do." Piper said frowning.

"Amazing that we haven't noticed it before actually but then you're amazing at cloaking." Kate looked away under Piper's intensive gaze.

"Why should we know what you are?" Paige said entering the room and giving Kate a drink, which she gratefully accepted.

Kate looked at them all for a moment and then said, "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this, he is going to kill me… but…" She shook her head and then yelled,

"CHRIS!"

Amy barely had time to be astounded before white light filled the room and when it faded her cousin, Chris Halliwell stood in the room. He looked at Kate. He didn't seem to notice where it was.

"Kate what is it?" She threw her arms out and said, "take a look around," He looked up for the first time and then seeing where he was said, "Oh, this isn't good."

Kate stood up from where she had been sitting and said, "You're telling me." She grasped Chris' arm and said, "Now will you please tell your family that I'm not a warlock or a demon or anything else they seem to think I am and if I was I certainly wouldn't have a White Lighter."

Chris listened to what Kate was saying and for some reason seemed to think this was really funny because he started laughing really hard. "What's so funny?" Paige said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's funny is that Kate is as far from evil as you can get." "Then if that's true," Paige said "Why isn't she telling us what she is?"

Chris frowned. "I wasn't allowed to tell you face to face so I've been leaving clues all over the place. Kate's been coming here often enough one of you should have noticed she's had plenty of slip ups in the manor." Chris looked at Kate then and she coloured.

"Let's not talk about them shall we?" She said pointedly. "I didn't even notice." Amy muttered disgusted with herself. She looked at Kate. "What kind of friend am I?"

Kate smiled. "I'm actually pretty proud of myself if you didn't notice. I'll give you a clue. The Fire in the wastepaper bin, the black outs, both me fainting and the electricity black outs, the electric shocks the blue electricity, yeah they were all my fault and you and Drake were frantically trying to come up with reasons to explain them. Was funny really."

Amy looked at Kate and hit her in the arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I've been fighting the urge to tell you for more than a year." "That's actually part of Kate's power." Chris said smirking.

"Ok enough!" Piper said looking at her son. "Kate could you please tell us what you are?" Kate looked at Chris for a moment and then said, "I'm a Contact."

The Charmed sisters looked at one another. Chris looked at his mum. "Please tell me you looked at my new entries in the Book of Shadows." "I've heard of Contacts." Piper said. "Yeah," Paige said, "We did read up on them but we thought they were an extinct race."

"No." Kate said standing up. "There are a few of us left. Very few but we are still here."

"So," Drake said looking at his mom who seemed to be frozen in shock. "What is a Contact?"

"A Contact is a human with the ability to see and speak to ghosts both on this plain and on the spiritual plane using astral projection. For a Contact the lines between the physical plane and the astral plane are permanently blurred allowing to literally stand on with one foot in the physical plane and one in the astral plane. They act as a gatekeeper and keep the Shadow World from overflowing into ours almost like an astral White Lighter. They protect humans and witches from violent spirits."

Wyatt came into the room and clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "So whose the Contact then?" Chris laughed and pointed at Kate. "Well that makes sense." He shrugged.

"How can you not be shocked at this?" Drake asked his cousin. "Because Amy was drawn to Kate we all knew that we just never knew why now it looks like her Secret is out to all and it looks like she needs help."

"I don't need help from any of you." Kate said getting up. "You all know my Secret now," She looked at Phoebe "And now maybe you stop acting like I'm the plague and that I'm not trustworthy although I'm not sure whether you actually believe that."

Phoebe's mouth dropped open. "What?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. "Surprised someone can read a Charmed One? Should be careful not only witches are EMPATHS you know. You should know that."

"You're an Empath?" Drake asked. "Yeah." Kate said shortly. "As well as everything else. Look I'm going home. Chris I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'll speak to you later."

She turned and walked calmly to the door. Phoebe went to intercept her. "Wait. You're in trouble. We can help. She touched Kate's arm and tensed.

The whole of the room knew that that meant. Phoebe had had a premonition.

_Phoebe was stood in the mist as she watched Kate stand in front of her children holding a force field against magic so strong she felt sick feeling it. "Say The Spell!" Kate screamed. "I can't hold it!" There was roaring in Phoebe's ears as the magic swirled round and then like an arrow of power headed straight for the source of black magic Kate was fighting off. _

"_GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS!" Kate screamed pointing at a figure Phoebe couldn't see "Not before you Blue Fire! If I can't have you no one will!" A bolt of lightening shot out from the Dark and hit Kate in the chest she screamed but held the shield against the Shadows until Amy and Drake finished the spell and then Flames so blue obscured her vision but she knew that while her children had survived the bolt of lightening had pierced Kate's heart and she had given her life to save the lives of Amy and Drake._

Phoebe came back to the present and breathed to get rid of the ringing in her ears.

She looked at Kate who was holding her chest and cringing as if in pain and then looked at her sisters. "Pheebs?" Piper asked. "What did you see?" "I saw Kate. Dying."

Amy and Drake stopped dead and Chris looked up his eyes filled with worry. Kate looked unimpressed though and said, "That's no big deal can you be specific coz I die at least once a night on a regular basis."

"What do you mean?" Drake asked. "It's not easy being a Contact you know." Kate said rubbing her chest.

"We see things from the past people's deaths, I hear people's calls for help and I have to act as a gatekeeper to make sure the Demons that even witches cannot deal with don't get through onto the physical plane. It's tiring. I've been hung, shot, burnt alive and it's all because of who I am. I then wake up in the morning and wish it was a dream. It's like having the power of premonition and since I've become an Empath its worse coz now I can hear and feel you guys on the physical plane so forgive me if I'm not cowering in fear at the news."

"That's why your always so tired and have bruises and burns and…" Amy trailed off and put her head in her hands. "My innocent was under my nose and I just didn't see."

Kate laughed. "Please, Amy I'm hardly an innocent. I've got power the same as you its just mine doesn't work on the physical plane. Most of the time."

"What powers do you have?" Drake asked "I have the power to open the portal between here and the astral plane I have the power to make ghosts seen and heard, I can walk on the Sprit plane I can hear and see ghosts and I can repel their power using my own brand of power. Like the force field. And to top that I'm an Empath and I hate it." She finished bitterly.

"You mustn't hate it." Chris said standing up and rubbing Kate's back. "We've been over this. "I do hate it!" Kate said. "Look I'm going home. I've had enough I want to get out of this house!"

Amy could almost see the barriers going up around her friend leaving someone she just didn't know. It broke her heart.

However Kate's last sentence shocked everyone into silence. "What's wrong with this house?" Paige said defensively. "There are too many spirits in here. I can't take it not now." Kate said tears leaking down her face. "I need to go."

She turned to leave and Piper blocked the door. "You need to stay here until we find out what is trying to kill you." "I don't need to do anything." Kate snarled. "Just an hour ago Phoebe didn't trust me as far as she could throw me whatever it is I can handle this on my own I always do."

With that she wrenched the door open and fled.

The Halliwell stood in silence and then Chris sighed. "Well done guys it took me four years to get her to open up and in one hour you've ruined everything I've worked for. I'm gonna go and see Dad see if he can help me with this. Aunt Phoebe I suggest you try and work out what was attacking Kate. I'll check in later."

Leo was still very much apart of the Halliwell family but he had been busy in the magic school and as its Headmaster he was currently making some drastic changes. The Charmed Ones were proud of him because ever since he had taken over an extra bit had to be added because the kids not only enjoyed it they never wanted to leave.

Leo was like a walking Book Of Shadows and constantly had time for the students it also meant that kids could go there and learn more about how to use their powers so that when they came back they had a better understanding and more importantly better control so the risk of magic exposure was greatly lessened.

Chris orbed out and then Drake said, "Amy and I are going after Kate." He didn't wait for a reply he simply pulled his sister with him out the door and towards the door.

Once the twins had gone the sisters looked at each other and Paige said, "I'm going to refresh my memory on Contacts." "We'll come with you." Piper and Phoebe followed their sister towards the Book.

Wyatt looked at his Cousins sat on the stairs and Pandora took Melinda's hand and orbed them both away before their mums could catch them. They were determined to help Kate too.

Kate was nice.

Pandora and Melinda appeared in Pandora's room and looked at each other before getting out their magic things, they had, by unspoken agreement, decided that if they could help in any way possible then they would.

Wyatt shook his head he could sense that something was coming and Kate was going to be in the centre of it. He knew he'd need to be on hand in case he was needed but thinking of the twins he knew that they'd work it out and they'd help Kate whether she wanted it or not before it was too late.

Drake and Amy tore along the street after their friend Kate was walking at a brisk pace and was almost at the end of the road before the twins caught up to her. They said nothing just walked with her.

"Haven't you guys got somewhere to be? A demon to vanquish?" Kate said not looking at either of them. "We can help you Kate." Drake said. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Kate said shortly.

Drake and Amy pulled Kate into an alcove at the end of the street so that they could not be overheard besides the street was busy with cars and people where too busy going about their daily business to notice the banter of three teenagers.

Amy got annoyed. "We deal with demons and warlocks and things you wouldn't believe on a daily basis I think we can handle whatever is going on with you."

Kate stopped dead and looked Amy directly in the eye. "Alright then if you can do what you say vanquish that demon stood behind you." Drake and Amy spun round to find nothing there.

"See?" There are Demons that exist outside the physical plane and since your powers manifest on the Physical Plane you can't use them on the Astral Plane the same as mine manifest on the astral plane because that is where my battles take place. I walk a line only my kind can see. Right now I am half in half out and holding the portal to the Astral Plane closed. Get out of this guys before you're in over your heads."

Drake and Amy were not that easily put off though. "What if we could see the things you see?" Kate stopped dead in her tracks. "No." "Why not?" Amy asked warming to her brother's idea.

"Drake and I could Charm something to enable us to see the astral plane we could help you fight."

"Do that and I will kill you both." Kate said "Even the kids of the Charmed Ones cannot survive the Astral Plane your meant to fight the demons here not across the Portal. I'm warning you don't dare do that." She looked at her best friends and said, "I've got to go. I'll deal with this myself. Promise me you won't cast a spell. PROMISE ME!"

"Alright fine!" Amy said throwing up her hands. "But we're still gonna help you." "Whatever." Kate said shaking her head as if she was tried of arguing. "Drake? Promise me!" Drake looked away. "DRAKE!" Kate said urgently.

"I will not let you get involved in my world." "We already are." Drake said crossing his arms. "My world isn't yours. It's not somewhere I want you to be. Look if I make a compromise will you promise me?"

"Depends what the compromise is." Drake said staring at her intently. "I'll let you, your mum and your aunts help me figure out what your mum saw and let you help me prepare for the fight. I'll let you help me. I don't want to but if it means that you won't do this spell I can live with it."

"You promise to let us help you?" Drake said. "Yes I do." Kate said looking at the floor and then back up again. "Do we have a deal?" She held out her hands and Amy and Drake clasped one each.

"Deal."

Amy watched as Kate visibly sagged with relief and then she straightened and smiled. "Thank-you." She looked at them both. "I really need to go now I promise I'll call you later and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." The twins said and hugged Kate and watched her walk away. She turned the corner and was out of sight before either of the twins said anything.

"So to the book?" Amy asked.

"I take it you crossed your fingers too then." Drake said smiling slightly. "Naturally." Amy said shrugging, "Besides she said we could help her and what better way to help her than to see the things she sees."

"I agree." Drake said as they walked back to the house. "Besides it can't be as bad as all that. It's not like we'll be opening the portal we'll just be observers so we know what we're up against."

"Of course." Amy said climbing the steps to the manor.

"Besides we'll be staying in the physical plane so our powers will work besides by the sound of things Kate's gonna need all the help she can get. Speaking to ghosts is fine but sometimes you need the help of good old active powers."

Drake smiled and opened the door. "Too the book."

"To the book." Amy replied.


	3. Chapter two: Summoning Sight

Hey guys well i'm back it took long enough but its here!

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I own Amy, Drake, Kate and the Plot... I wish i owned Chris...

**Reviewers: **

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the review! Yes she can! She just goes about it at the start but obviously she has to prove she can do it she is a charmed one after all! I hope you read on!

**Charmedbaby11: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update definately not as soon as i would have liked but its here anyway! Hope you read on!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Shadows In The Mist

Chapter two: Summoning Sight

Amy and Drake walked upstairs to find the sisters looking over the book. "Kate has every sign of being a Contact." Phoebe said to her twins. "So what do we do now?" Amy said aiming a look at her twin, which he nodded at showing he agreed.

They were not telling their mother what they wanted to do. This was their innocent and they were going to do this their way. "Not sure yet but my we have my premonition to go by though I'm not sure where it took place." "Well in the mean time Drake and I are going to look after Kate." Amy said.

The Charmed Ones looked at the twins. "You are, are you?" Paige asked a smile on her face. "Yeah." Drake said. "Kate is our friend and Amy's innocent we are going to do this with Chris' help he knows her best."

"Sounds like a plan for now." Piper nodded. "You might want to look at the book before you get started." Amy and Drake nodded. Hey needed to know everything about a Contact before they cast the spell.

Amy watched as her aunts and her mother left and then Drake and Amy took their place at the book and Amy started flicking through the book looking for an entry towards the back in Chris' handwriting about Contacts.

"Here it is." Amy said at last looking down at the page. Drake looked over his sister's shoulder and read through the piece on contacts. "I have to give it too Chris." Drake said at last. "It's very detailed." Amy scoffed. "It would be. She is his charge after all."

"What does it say here?" Drake asked pointing at a piece in the writing. "Gate Keepers." Amy looked up we knew that already. "Yes but here look. Gate Keepers to the world of sprits that cannot be allowed onto our plane." Amy read. "Well this doesn't seem like a very enticing job does it?" She laughed. "No." Drake said frowning. "It doesn't. At all."

"All the more reason to help her." Amy shrugged. Drake looked at his sister and smiled. "My thinking exactly." He flicked through the pages and said, "Okay, so how are we going to do this? Spell?" "I think that would probably be best." Amy agreed looking at the page on Contacts in detail. "Yeah I think a spell would definitely be best."

Drake smirked. "We could use a little help here." He called to the ceiling and almost immediately the book began to move. "Mom was right." He said smiling. "It works every time."

The book flicked through the pages and Amy and Drake waited patiently for the book to go about its business and then they could go about theirs. When the book stopped Drake and Amy peered at the page.

"To See What Can't Be Seen." Amy read and then looked at her brother. "That sounds about right don't you think?" "Possibly." Drake agreed let's have a read through the spell before we do anything though." Amy nodded and read through.

"Well it looks a spell we can both do and it seems to make it quite clear that we'll be able to see things that others won't. From what Kate said that sounds right. She said she sees things even we can't right? So the best way to be able to help her is to see the same things she does." Drake nodded. "Okay then. Let's do this."

Amy looked at the book and then at Drake. "Doesn't look like we have to do anything but read the spell. "Right here goes nothing."

Drake looked down at the book and then said, "No look it's a summoning spell." "Shit, yeah you're right." Amy looked up. "Circle of protection just in case?" Drake nodded. "Mom's told us enough stories about when things go wrong let's just make sure."

Amy nodded and crossed the room and laid out the crystals making sure they were charged. Amy walked over next to Drake. "Okay it's done. Here goes nothing."

They looked at the book and both started t chant.

"Gatekeeper hear our call

Give us the power to see those outside our wall

The walls that exist within our worlds to protect and shield

Give us the power to make them yield

So we can do what others can not"

As they read Drake and Amy felt the power rise and then suddenly there was a tornado in the attic and Drake pulled his sister down behind the sofa. As the wind cleared they chanced a look over the sofa and couldn't believe what they saw.

In the middle of the circle trapped by the crystals stood Kate Carter with her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing.

"I told you not to cast that god-damn spell." Her voice was filled with nothing but anger.

"Kate," Drake said in shock. "What? I don't understand." Amy looked at her brother. "I think the spell went wrong." "No the spell was correct." Kate said not taking her eyes off the twins. "What I want to know is why you were casting it when you promised me you wouldn't."

"We didn't promise we wouldn't cast a spell," Amy said defensively "We promised that we wouldn't cast a spell to see. This was meant to bring your world to us." Kate narrowed her eyes, "That's the damn same thing." "I still don't understand why you're here." Drake said eyeing Kate.

"You called the Gatekeeper. Here I am." Drake and Amy's jaw dropped. Drake rushed back to the book and flicked through the pages and there it was on the page after Contacts.

"The Gate Keeper." Drake read aloud. "The Gate Keeper is the Head Contact in any one City that controls the operation of the main gate within any one area. The other Contacts perform their duties as warriors against the astral plane under the elected Gate Keeper…" He trailed off as he continued to read and went white, then looked at Kate.

"You, as the Gate Keeper have to give us permission to see the Gate and in turn give us permission to see the world you live and fight in." Kate nodded once. She stepped forward only to be held back by the Crystal Cage.

She sighed angrily. "Do me a favour and at least let me talk to you without these strobe lights giving me a headache." Drake gaped. The girl in front of him was nothing like the Kate Carter he had come to know and lo- like.

Amy quickly stepped forward and kicked one of the Crystals out of alignment and the cage dropped. Kate stepped forward and swung and hit both Drake and Amy hard in the arms. "Ow!" Drake moaned, "What the hell was that for?"

"For breaking your promise." "We didn't." Amy said defensively. Kate swung and hit her again. "Don't lie to me!" Kate said. "Not now." "Well okay maybe we didn't think we had but…" Kate's eyes narrowed and Amy gave up. "Fine, we broke our promise."

"It doesn't matter whether you did or not because I'm not giving my permission." Kate said crossing her arms. "So you can't follow through with your stupid plan anyway."

"Kate we need to do this!" Amy said scandalised as a Charmed One she was used to having the innocent follow her lead but then, she should have realised that having Kate Carter as an innocent would never be easy.

"Why?" Kate asked. "Why do you need to do this?" Her blue eyes were burning and her red hair made her look like a Celtic priestess from old and Amy found it difficult to hold her gaze. But Drake didn't budge. "Because mom saw your death and we will not let you die."

Kate didn't seem impressed by this statement at all. "Is that all?" She asked calmly. "What do you mean is that all?" Amy said astonished. "I think that's enough." Kate laughed quietly. "

Well I'm sorry if I'm not impressed but like I said only an hour ago the life of a Contact and particularly a Gate Keeper isn't easy. My dreams become real and I have to die at least once a night so what Phoebe saw doesn't surprise me."

Drake looked at her. "You die every night?"

"How else do you think the Sprits get their messages across, how else but to make me relive their memories? How else am I meant to send them to you witches, make them strong enough to withstand the physical plane unless their connected to me?" Kate asked.

"So the ghosts we see?" Amy asked

"Are sent by a Contact yes." Kate said. "In recent times since I've been in San Francisco it's been me that sends them here and you've done a good job. But this gets off the point. I don't care what your mother saw it can't have been that bad. I'll deal with it, now at least I have forewarning I will not let you be exposed to my life, to my world there are worse things than demons lurking in the Shadows."

Kate shivered and shook her head. "No. I forbid it." Her words seemed to vibrate round the house and anyone else would have backed away but the twins had been Kate's friend long enough to get round her.

"Kate like it or not you're our Innocent and while we know you need to do our job we need to do ours. You need to let us see."

"No." Kate said stubbornly.

Amy threw up her hands in desperation who knew her friend could be so stupidly stubborn? Drake looked at Amy and then back a Kate. "Why won't you let us help you?" He asked gently.

"Because I don't need your help." Kate said. At that moment white light started to fill the attic and a few moments later Chris appeared but he wasn't alone he had brought Leo with him.

"Leo!" Amy and Drake said together. Leo Wyatt, head of the Magic school and Chris' father smiled. "Hi guys." Both the twins gave him a quick hug before turning back to their problem.

Kate, however did not look interested in the twins anymore. "Leo!" She whispered before throwing herself into his arms. Amy's jaw dropped as Leo hugged her back and said, "Hey Little Fire." When Kate pulled away she said, "I miss you although Chris here does an amazing job." Chris smiled. "She was your charge?" Leo shook his head.

"No but her father was. She knew me when she was little didn't you?" Kate nodded. "Daddy always told me that I would have a White Lighter we thought it would be Leo but obviously being human and all it's a bit difficult. So along came Chris who, I have to say is as good as his father."

Chris grinned. "Thank-you my darling." He grinned and winked at her Kate responded by grinning and hiding a bit of a blush. Amy shot a look at Drake who growled in his throat and Amy had to bite back a laugh. Kate however remained oblivious talking to Chris.

"Chris, not that I'm not pleased to see you but why are you here?" "Because you need help. Aunt Phoebe's premonition wasn't just your usual spirit take down Drake and Amy were with you. Do you want them to suffer?" Kate went very white but then narrowed her eyes.

"No. That's not possible they would have to be on the astral plane with me." She looked at the twins and then yelled,

"That's it! No. No. No. I forbid the gate be opened to the Halliwell line!" A light surrounded Kate, a faint blue aura almost like blue fire before it died and she stood looking at them. "Now you won't be hurt."

"But you will!" Drake yelled. "Kate we won't let you get hurt." "And I won't let you get hurt over something you have no idea how to fight." Kate snarled back.

"Kate." Chris called. "What?" She whirled on him. "I've never let you see Chris and _you know _what I'm talking about there is no way I'm going to let the twins when they have no idea." "Kate you're stubbornness will not win this match. The twins have the sight."

Kate's jaw dropped. "How the hell?" She demanded. "They called me! I have to give permission." "They called you to tell you they have it. The way this spell is worded they have it." Kate whirled on us Amy had never seen her so angry.

"Fine." She snarled. "Fine! You wanted sight, you have it! I don't care! You have no idea what you've done! But know this no other Halliwell will ever have permission to have sight from me. And by the God's please have the decency to let me know so I can clean up your mess!"

She stared at them all and then swiped her arm through the air and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Chris looked at the twins, "Nicely handled there guys." "We know what we're doing!" Amy yelled. "We need to help her. Aunt Phoebe's premonition proves it!"

Leo shook his head. "It proves nothing. It proves Kate was doing her job and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," He looked at both the twins, "I hope you both know what you're doing." "Why does no one trust us with this?" Drake demanded his eyes flashing with anger.

"It's not that they don't trust you," Leo said before Chris could say anything. He had seen the way Drake looked at Kate and didn't think Chris speaking to him at that moment was a particularly brilliant thing to do. Especially since Leo was well aware of the chemistry between Kate and his youngest son. "It's that you have no protection against attack."

Amy and Drake frowned. "You can now see everything that manages to get out the gate but the powers in which you fight with will be useless against them!" "But if we can see them then our powers will work because we've brought them to our plane." Drake said sensibly.

"That would be a sensible deduction to make." Leo said gently. "But the both of you know that it doesn't always quite work that way. You've been witches long enough to know the supernatural does not work in a sensible order."

At that moment a void appeared in the wall and the attic started to shake. The void gaped open wider and a guy about twenty- three stepped through. "Oh shit." Chris said his eyes wide.

"My sentiments exactly." Leo said.

The guy looked up and smirked. "Well if it isn't the Wyatt's, how is young Katherine?" "You won't go anywhere near her!" Chris snarled. "I'll do what I want, you think you can stop me you should know better than that!"

He held up his hand and a beam of white light shot from his palm and hit Leo in the chest catapulting him to the other side of the room. Chris spun round. "Dad!" Leo wasn't moving. Chris snarled and ran at the guy. "Now, now Christopher you should know better than to do that."

The guy said smirking before sending stopping Chris in his tracks. The guy smirked and Amy couldn't help but take a step back. All she could see in his eyes was pure evil. There was an inhuman fire in his eyes and she didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

The guy turned his attention on the twins. "Ahh the newest Halliwell's to cast the young spell. Well won't Katherine be annoyed that after all this time I get to you anyway!" He muttered something under his breath and fire erupted from his hands.

Amy tried to stop it using her freezing powers and Drake tried to redirect it but the fire kept coming. "Has no one ever told you that petty little witch powers do not work on me!"

That was the last thing either of the twins heard before they were engulfed by the flames and then throne across the room by the force of the explosion. The pain was so intense that both the twins welcomed darkness when it finally came.


End file.
